


Just Think

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, lucifer!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Lucifer finds a way to push Castiel’s buttons.  Set during/right after 11x14, The Vessel.





	Just Think

**_~indicates Castiel’s thoughts to Lucifer~_ **

* * *

Castiel – no, not Castiel,  _Lucifer_  – woke up in the woods in who-knows-where after being banished from the bunker right after he was found out by those pesky Winchesters.

**_I’m glad they banished you, Lucifer. Sam and Dean are not the enemy here, there is no need to hurt them._ **

Lucifer chuckled, Castiel’s thoughts ringing in his ears.  “You always have had a soft spot for those Winchester men, haven’t you, dear Castiel?” Lucifer said aloud, before snapping his fingers to teleport to the home he’d been occupying.  He sank onto the couch to go over the new information he’d gathered – Hand of God, Castiel taking over his vessel, the few other tidbits he’d read in the Men of Letters bunker.

**_They are good men, Lucifer.  They will help you defeat the Darkness, as long as you don’t kill them._ **

Lucifer stopped his thinking – realizing the emotion behind Castiel’s words.  “Wait, wait, wait.  You  _really_  care about them, like are  _fond_  of them, aren’t you brother?”

Castiel was silent inside of Lucifer’s mind, indicating that the answer was yes, even if he couldn’t admit it.  

“Is it both of them, or is it only one?  Has the angel Castiel fallen for a mere mortal man?”

A wave of defensiveness washed from Castiel’s corner of his mind, proving to Lucifer that this was a button he should be pushing more often.

“So, which one is it? I mean, Sammy is quite the vessel, quite the man,” Lucifer prodded, hoping to get Castiel to talk again, give up his secretes.  “I’ve grown very attached to that one in the past…maybe we should go have a chat with him.”

There was no emotional response from Castiel, but Lucifer wasn’t sure if that was confirmation or Castiel hiding his feelings a bit better.  He’d try again anyway.

“Or maybe it’s Dean, I mean, you did raise him from hell – put him back together piece by piece…”

A sharp ringing sounded in Lucifer’s head, indicating that he had hit a nerve with Castiel.  “So it is Dean.  You care about him.  You desperately want to keep him safe.  You, dare I say it,  _love_  the human.”

**_This is none of your business, Lucifer. Let’s focus on the task at hand – the Darkness._ **

Castiel’s attempt at changing the subject only made Lucifer want to press harder.  “I’m sure that you would do anything for Dean Winchester, anything to keep him safe.”  Lucifer felt Castiel’s presence cower a bit, giving him an even better idea.  

Slowly, Lucifer allowed Castiel’s grace the ability to feel his vessel again – not the ability to take control, but he could now comprehend all five senses around them.  Lucifer leaned back on the couch, stretching his legs out in front of them.  The soft cushions cocooned them nicely, letting their vessel relax.

“I’m sure that you’d never actually say something to Dean about your feelings – I mean, what kind of mortal would even consider being with an angel?”  Lucifer dragged their right hand up and down their torso, teasing their body slightly.  When Castiel didn’t respond, he continued.  “Oh, but Dean  _has_ been with an angel –“ Lucifer pinched their right nipple through their shirt, sending a jolting sensation down their body.  “- our dear sister Anna.  So there would be a chance…”

Their hand moved southward, fingertips tucking into the waistband of their dress pants.  Lucifer could tell that Castiel was now thinking of Dean and Anna as a surge of jealousy rose from his corner of their mind.

“Just think what it would be like to court Dean, to tell him how much you wanted him, to be  _with_  him…” Lucifer continued to speak as he unbuttoned their dress pants, sliding them and their boxers down their vessel’s thick thighs.  Lucifer eyed the manhood he had uncovered, not ever really caring about it previously but knowing it would be quite the entertainment with this new line of thought. He gave Castiel’s being full access to the sensations around their groin, ensuring that Castiel would get the full effect of their situation.

“Dean would look so pretty beneath you, wouldn’t he Castiel?” Lucifer murmured, seeing their penis twitch at the thought.  “He’s such a strong-willed human, how incredible would it be to see him completely at your mercy, naked and wanting?”

The blood was rushing southward, making their penis rise slowly toward the ceiling until it was standing firm.  Lucifer wrapped a hand around the base, squeezing gently.  “He’d spread his legs eagerly for you, Castiel, I just know it,” Lucifer breathed, his hand beginning to pump up and down their shaft.  “Your grace would lube him up, stretch him out until he was open enough to take this cock inside…”

There was a raw need seeping from Castiel’s corner of their mind, a need that Lucifer made sure he was tending to.  His hand began swiping the pre-come from the tip of their erection, using it to slide his hand more easily up and down the thickness.  “He’d feel so good, tight around this cock, Castiel,” Lucifer cooed as his hand squeezed tighter, letting Castiel imagine it was Dean he was fucking instead of his own body’s hand.  “He’d willingly take you in, begging you for more, letting you fuck him hard.”

The vessel was getting closer to orgasm with the more Lucifer spoke and the more Castiel imagined. Lucifer let a smile fall on their face, enjoying this game just as much as Castiel.  He reached their other hand down to fondle their balls, rolling them gently between his fingers.

“Just imagine, brother, Dean spread beneath you, sheathed on your angelic cock, begging you to let him come, for you to come inside of him, anything to make you one.”

A few more pumps of their fist had their vessel orgasming, come coating their hand and the top of their pants.  Lucifer breathed deeply, closing his eyes so that he could see Castiel’s grace glowing in his mind.  

“You would love that, wouldn’t you brother?” he asked once their body had calmed.  “Maybe we should go give Dean a visit now, see if he wants you back.  I’m sure I could convince him that I was gone, that I was all you again…”

**_No, Lucifer.  You will not go to Dean with this; you will not tell him._ **

Lucifer chuckled, taking back all control from Castiel so that the other angel could no longer feel their vessel’s body.  “Okay, brother.  We will return to our goal.  But don’t forget about this, for I surely never will.”

If Castiel had any response, he kept it to himself.


End file.
